5cream
by Meagc333
Summary: this is the story of Snow Valentino who lives in the fictional town of oacenview, ca who lives a normal life until ghostface starts killing in the town. a remake/sequel of scream which means that some scenes are remade but it is still a sequel.


Scream 5

Screenplay by Mark Arias

**FADE IN **

**ON A RINGING TELEPHONE. **

A hand reaches for it, bringing the receiver up to the face of Antonia Laurens a young girl, no more than sixteen. A friendly face with innocent eyes.

ANTONIA

Hello?

VOICE

Hello?

Antonia doesn't recognize the voice. She eyes the clock mounted on the wall. 10:20pm. Who'd be calling at this hour?

ANTONIA

Yeah?

VOICE

Is this Casey?

ANTONIA

No. You've got the wrong number

VOICE

Oh, well. What's your name?

ANTONIA

This is Antonia. Who's this?

VOICE

Who would you like me to be?

ANTONIA frowns.

ANTONIA

I don't like games

VOICE

Too bad.

ANTONIA

Yeah, no kidding

CLICK!

She hangs up the phone. The CAMERA PULLS BACK to reveal a spacious, well furnished living room.

ANTONIA sits down on the sofa and continues to flip through a magazine. The TV is on silently in the background. The original 'FRIDAY THE 13th' is playing.

The phone RINGS again.

ANTONIA grabs the portable back off from the coffee table.

ANTONIA

Hello?

VOICE

What happened?

ANTONIA

I hung up.

VOICE

Why would you do that? Some might consider it rude

ANTONIA is growing increasingly more impatient. She hops up from the sofa and into the kitchen. She stops at the fridge, pulling it open and reaching in for a can of soda. She closes the door, and a post-it-note stuck to it catches her eye:

TONI, We'll be home on Saturday. Stay out of trouble, kiddo. NO PARTIES! Love Mum & Dad xoxo

BACK TO:

ANTONIA

Who is this?

VOICE

I thought you didn't like guessing games?

ANTONIA

(SARCASTICALLY)

Cute

VOICE

Well, let's just say I'm a friend.

ANTONIA

Maybe I don't want a friend.

VOICE

I didn't say I was yours.

A SCREAM sounds from the TV in the other room. ANTONIA jumps. She's getting a little spooked

VOICE

What's on TV?

ANTONIA

Does it really matter?

VOICE

Of course it does. You can tell a lot about people from the most trivial of things. What kind of food they like to eat, for example. What they like doing in their spare time. What films they like to watch.

ANTONIA

Oh yeah?

VOICE

Yeah.

ANTONIA

So what does your film choice say about you?

VOICE

Well, I like scary movies.

ANTONIA

Do you?

VOICE

Uh-huh.

ANTONIA looks out of the kitchen window and across to the house adjacent next door. A light is on in the living room. ANTONIA squints as she tries to get better focus.

FOCUS ON two girls, MAGGIE JENSEN, 17, and her best friend GRACE CAMPBELL, 17, sat together on a sofa in the living room of the next house. They are both leaning toward each other with a single mobile phone shared between their ears.

The penny drops. She's being PUNK'D. ANTONIA smiles wryly to herself.

ANTONIA

And that tells me what? Besides from the fact that you are obviously single.

VOICE

It means I like to watch people suffer. All in the name of entertainment, of course.

ANTONIA

Of course.

VOICE

Yeah…

ANTONIA

So… What's your favorite scary movie?

GRACE

Damn it, Toni, that was supposed to be my line!

ANTONIA laughs, throwing her head back.

ANTONIA

Not in my script. Page 12: 'Maggie and Grace forget to close the blinds'. Gotcha.

CLOSE ONEXT. ADAMS HOUSE – SAME

Through the window we can see MAGGIE and GRACE jump up from the sofa and run toward the window. Busted.

BACK TO:

ANTONIA

You two watch too many horror movies.

GRACE

Were you scared?

ANTONIA

(SARCASTICALLY)

Oh yeah. Terrified. I was just about ready to call the police. And on that note, if you prank call me again, I will call the Sheriff and have him lock both your asses up in jail. Got it, Princess?

GRACE

(LAUGHING)

Fuck you.

ANTONIA

I'll see ya' tomorrow. Try not to scare the shit out of yourselves.

GRACE

Yeah yeah.

CLICK!

CUT TO:INT. CAMPBELLS HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – SAME

MAGGIE and GRACE stand at the window, watching as ANTONIA hangs up the phone. She gives them both the finger before she pulls down the blinds.

MAGGIE

Nearly got her.

GRACE

Right. Well, now that it's out of your system, I'm gonna' shoot off.

MAGGIE

What? No way, it's still early

GRACE

So what, I should just hang around here all night with you prank calling everyone in the phonebook?

MAGGIE

Pretty much

GRACE

No thanks. Besides, I've got a paper to finish.

MAGGIE

Don't be such a wet blanket. Come on, at least stay and watch one more movie with me.

GRACE

If I didn't know you any better, Maggie, I'd say you were scared!

MAGGIE

No way.

GRACE

Yes way. Do you want me to check under your bed for the bogeyman?

MAGGIE

Fine. I hope you get writer's block.

GRACE sighs. She checks her watch.

GRACE

Alright. One more movie. Go and pick one from my collection

MAGGIE walks over to the movies. She stares at two of them.

MAGGIE

Grace why do you have two stab 4 movies.

GRACE

Well cause I had to get the two of them.

MAGGIE

I don't get it how are there two of them?

GRACE

Well remember how Sidney Prescott was gonna sue the creators of stab if they kept using her story for future installments?

MAGGIE?

Yeah?

GRACE

Well they just made up a story and that was stab 4. But remember how a year ago she was attacked in Woodsboro again? Well well they did a remake/sequel of stab 4.

MAGGIE

What's a remake/sequel?

GRACE

That means that since there already was a stab 4 they remade it to fit Sidneys newest attack. But its also a sequel to stab 3, just like the original stab 4.

MAGGIE

Wow people have to make everything so complicated.

GRACE

Hey put the stab 4 remake in, that movie was awesome. Second best in all the movies, after the first one I mean.

MAGGIE

No I don't want to watch those movies. They are just profiting from a poor girl's misfortune.

GRACE

Sidney Prescott is a legend! She's like America's Sweetheart. Only, you know, a bloodier version.

MAGGIE

Gross.

GRACE

You know, I heard they're doing a remake of the first stab.

MAGGIE rolls her eyes.

MAGGIE

Why am I not surprised? It's only a matter of time before they set the next movie in space.

GRACE

Whatever. Your opinion means nothing to me.

MAGGIE

I mean, the films don't even make sense. It's entirely illogical for them to kill off characters in the franchise that are still alive in real life. Gale Weathers, hello?

GRACE

Yeah… I guess they couldn't afford Jennifer Aniston for any more sequels. It was so obvious that she'd be the first to go.

MAGGIE

Obviously.

The phone suddenly RINGS. MAGGIE nearly jumps out of her skin. GRACE laughs

GRACE

Not scared, huh? My ass.

MAGGIE shakes her head. Get a grip.

GRACE picks up the phone.

GRACE

Hello?

VOICE

Hello.

It's him.

MAGGIE

Who is it?

GRACE

I think its toni, shes getting us back. Watch this. Toni?

VOICE

Guess again.

GRACE

Clever. Well I definitely didn't see this coming.

VOICE

I'm just full of surprises.

GRACE

You don't say.

MAGGIE frowns at GRACE as she pushes past her and peers through the window again to ANTONIAS house. The blinds are still drawn shut.

VOICE

Don't you know what happened to the girl who cried wolf?

GRACE

Enlighten me.

VOICE

Why don't you ask your friend?

GRACE stops. She turns toward MAGGIE.

MAGGIE

What's she saying?

GRACE raises a hand to silence her.

GRACE

Who is this?

MAGGIE suddenly looks scared, she knows now its not toni.

VOICE

Come on, Grace. I'd have thought you would've had this all figured out by now.

GRACE

How do you know my name?

VOICE

I have my ways.

GRACE

Oh, really?

VOICE

Really.

GRACE

You're good. This would make a pretty decent horror film.

VOICE

Is that so?

GRACE

Uh-huh.

VOICE

Do you like scary movies?

GRACE grins and rolls her eyes. MAGGIE studies her carefully.

GRACE

Oh, I know where this is going…

VOICE

What's your favorite scary movie?

GRACE

There we go. What is this, an open audition?

VOICE

Maybe. Do you want the part?

MAGGIE tugs nervously at GRACE'S sleeve. She's freaked.

MAGGIE

Don't humor him. Hang up.

GRACE ignores her.

GRACE

It depends. Can I read for the 'Final Girl'?

VOICE

She's already cast.

GRACE

So where does that leave me?

VOICE

You can be my cameo.

GRACE

I'm a star in the making. I don't have time for cameos in your back catalogue B-Movie.

VOICE

(MENACINGLY)

Oh, come on! Maybe you could be a bigger legend than Sidney Prescott, only a very bloody version !

GRACE stops. Words fail her. Her eyes widen. He was mocking her.

GRACE

What did you say?

MAGGIE

Grace, hang up the damn phone. Just hang up. It's a prank.

VOICE

You heard me.

GRACE

This isn't funny.

VOICE

I'm not laughing

GRACE

Look, I get it, okay? You've scared the shit out of me. Thank you very much. Who's next in your phone book?

A mobile phone SUDDENLY RINGS. MAGGIE jumps out of her skin, pulling her phone out of her pocket. The caller ID reads 'UNKNOWN'. GRACE and MAGGIE exchange worried glances.

VOICE

You gonna' get that?

GRACE

Fuck you

VOICE

Watch your mouth you stupid little bitch!

MAGGIE cancels the incoming call. She throws her mobile phone on to the sofa. She's terrified.

MAGGIE

That's it. Hang up the fucking phone, Grace.

GRACE

(INTO PHONE) You wanna' play a game, you sick fuck?

VOICE

Uh-huh.

GRACE

Then why don't you just get it over with you fucking nut case? Huh? Why waste your time calling me?

VOICE

I'm just getting to know you better, Princess. That's the thing with horror movies these days; there's just no room for character development. You're all just paper thin stereotype casting. You of all people should know that

GRACE

If this is a horror movie then what's your next move?

The doorbell SUDDENLY RINGS

MAGGIE and GRACE both scream. They're hysterical.

MAGGIE

Oh my god! Grace, I mean it! Hang up the damn phone. I'm calling the police

She walks over to her cell phone until it suddenly starts RINGING. She leaps back.

MAGGIE

Who the fuck is that? Who is that?

VOICE

I'm sorry Grace but I think the part is going to go to… Toni!

CLICK! He hangs up the phone. GRACE stands there for a minute, dumbfounded.

MAGGIE

What the fuck is your problem? Why didn't you just listen to me?

GRACE

He… he's going after Toni

MAGGIE

What?

GRACE

Maggie im gonna go next door to Toni's you stay right here and lock all the doors okay.

MAGGIE

Wait Grace are you crazy, what are you gonna do?

GRACE

I'm gonna tell her to come over here.

GRACE heads for the front door, MAGGIE stops her.

MAGGIE

Grace no.

GRACE

Ill be right back, lock the doors.

GRACE opens the door and walks out. She starts walking to Tonis's house but suddenly hears rustling in the bushes. She stops and stares at the bushes, then she continues on. She gets to Toni's house, she knocks on her door.

GRACE

Toni? Open the door its me Grace

ANTONIA

(FROM BEHIND THE DOOR)

What do you want?

GRACE

Toni, me and Maggie want you to come over to my house.

ANTONIA

Why?

GRACE

Just because, now come on.

ANTONIA

Nope, I wont open the door till you tell me why.

GRACE

Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

ANTONIA

Try me

GRACE

(SIGHS)

Some sick fuck prank called us and we just want you to come over so you can be safe

ANTONIA opens the door.

ANTONIA

You're right, I don't believe you.

GRACE

Toni im serious please.

ANTONIA

No! I have to stay here cause if my parents come back and im not here theyre gonna be pissed

GRACE

Please Toni I have never been more serious in my life.

ANTONIA

(SIGHS)

Fine let me just lock the patio doors.

GRACE

Fine but hurry up.

ANTONIA goes to the patio door, she looks outside then locks the door. She turns to the front door and sees that GRACE is waiting for her.

ANTONIA

Don't look at me like that im coming.

ANTONIA walks by an open doorway and suddenly GHOSTFACE appears and stabs her in the chest. GRACE screams and ANTONIA drops dead instantly. She starts to run to her house but halfway she trips and falls. She gets up quickly and bangs on her door.

GRACE

(HYSTERICAL)

Maggie, Maggie please open the door maggie!

GRACE turns and sees no one there, she keeps pounding on the door.

GRACE

(HYSTERICAL)

Maggie please open the fucking door.

MAGGIE opens the door and GRACE runs in.

MAGGIE

Grace what happened?

GRACE

(CRYING)

Toni's dead.

MAGGIE

What?

GRACE

Maggie we need to call the police or were next!

MAGGIE runs to her mobile phone, just then GHOSTFACE appears pushes MAGGIE onto the couch and stabs her and lets out a scream.

GRACE

(SCREAMING)

Maggie!

GHOSTFACE stares at GRACE, then he stabs MAGGIE one last time killing her. He then looks up at GRACE again and she screams and starts running towards the front door.

She walks by an open doorway and a second GHOSTFACE appears and stabs her in the side and pushes her back.

GRACE

(SHOCKED)

What?

The first GHOSTFACE comes over and stabs her on her other side. GRACE cant believe this is happening. Suddenly the two GHOSTFACES stab her shoulders. She starts to move away from them. Just then one GHOSTFACE stabs her in the back, then the other does the same.

GRACE falls to the floor while one GHOSTFACE picks her up and throws her through the glass patio door. Once outside GRACE tries to drag herself away crying and screaming in the process

DRAMATIC MUSIC STARTS PLAYING

The GHOSTFACES go after her and they each stab her once again in the back. GRACE reaches a tree in her back yard, and a GHOSTFACE picks her up and puts her against the tree while the other sticks his knife into her shoulder pinning her to the tree.

That GHOSTFACE steps back while the GHOSTFACE that's still in front of her raises his knife. GRACE lets out one more scream and GHOSTFACE brings the knife down

SMASH CUT TO BLACK

TITLE CARD

5cream


End file.
